Gale
He is the current mayor of Portia. He takes his job very seriously, and hopes to bring in a prosperous new age for Portia during his time in office. He has a daughter named Ginger and a son named Gust, who is an architect working for A&G Construction. Gale has a butler named Russo, who tries to help where he can. He can often be found at City Hall. On his days off, he likes to go fishing at Portia River. On Sunday mornings he goes to church at the Church of the Light and in the evening he can be found in Peach Plaza for Fireside meeting with the townspeople. Background A native son, Gale has been working for the telesis, or embetterment, of Portia for most of his life. When he was young, Gale joined the brief but bloody war between the Alliance of Free Cities and the Empire of Duvos. After returning from the war, Gale married his sweetheart, Liza. Unfortunately, Liza passed away after giving birth to Ginger. After his wife's death, Gale poured his all into governing his beloved city. Personal Life Physical Appearance Related Characters 's family in Portia include Gust, his son, and Ginger, his daughter. dotes upon and closely protects Ginger, given her frail health and sheltered life. The details of 's relationship with Gust are unknown, but Gust seems to look down on his father's optimistic view of the world and other people. 's late wife was a woman called Liza, who passed away giving birth to Ginger. A large portrait of her hangs on the wall in his office. Russo is 's butler, Best Friend, and a fellow veteran of the war with Duvos who has dedicated his life to caring for and his family. Mint is also a long-time family friend. }} | | | | | |_ | |,|-|-|-|+|-|-|-|.| |_ | Ginger| | Gust| | Russo|_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Note: Liza is not a part of 's relationship network. Schedule Below is his generic schedule. Certain events may alter his schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. On Saturdays: fishing near Amber Island. |-|Monday= |-|Tuesday= |-|Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday= |-|Saturday= |-|Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when purchasing land ;Friend :Receive a 20% discount when purchasing land ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when purchasing land Social Interactions Chat |-|Stranger= ;First meeting * Welcome to town, new Builder. I'm Gale, Mayor of this wonderful city. If you have any issues of concerns just drop right on by! * Welcome, welcome! You must be ! I'm Gale, the mayor of this town. It is truly wonderful to see young people getting involved in the telesis of our society. ;Stranger * I hope Portia can be more prosperous under my guidance and become the model city in the Alliance of Free Cities. * My sweet Ginger is waiting for me to have dinner. I need to head home right after I finish work, without a single minute of delay! * My son Gust is nothing like me...well, except for his talent and good-looking face. Hahaha. |-|Festivals= ;Winter Solstice * I'm always looking forward to today. I love to eat hotpot, especially Django's! My wife loved this day as well! Gift *Note: Gale may occasionally accept Tea Table as a "liked" gift for +8 RP |q18= |q15= |q12= |q10= |q9= |q8= |q7= |q6= |q5= |q4= |q3= |q2= |q1= |q-2= |q-1= |q-5= |v10= |v4= |v-2= |v-1= |v-5= |version=1.0.129395 }} Desires The following items are desires, which are randomly assigned to one or two NPCs per week. In the event that this NPC has a desire, gifting the wanted item will provide the higher tier points; otherwise, on non-desired events, the item gives the base point value. RPS Despite not being eligible for play dates, Gale has food preferences found in the game's data. *Likes Tea, Bowl of Rice, and Salty Food *Dislikes Spaghetti and Salad * feels neutral about Classic Spaghetti with Meat Sauce because it is both Spaghetti and Salty Food. |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3= |L4= |D4= |L5= |D5= |L6= |D6= |E1= }} Relic Trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Gale, while not physically part of some missions, can sometimes get relationship points when the player completes some of the main missions. Gale's secondary missions are listed below. ;Dinner with Friends :Gale hopes you can be friends with Mint, find Mint first and go to the Round Table together. ;Gale's Worries :Gale seems to be worried about his son, Gust, see if there's anything you can help with. ;Legend of the Red Prince :Gale seems down, I should see if he needs any help. ;Present for the Celebration :The Mayor invite everyone to prepare a present for the town. Please give the gift to Mayor by click "Give Gift" before 18th. ;The Lost Ring :Inscribed on the ring are the words "Your golden hair is so beautiful". Maybe the owner is in Portia, try to return the ring. Gallery Gale.jpg Portrait Russo Gale.png|Young Russo and Gale Picture_of_Young_Russo_and_Gale.png|Young Russo and Gale (torn) Portrait Gale Liza wedding.png|Gale and Liza on their wedding day Portrait Gale Pen.png Portrait Gale Pinky.png|Gale and Pinky Category:Characters